In recent years, 2-in-1 PCs which can be used in the two forms of a notebook personal computer (PC) and a tablet have been sold. The 2-in-1 PCs include a detachable 2-in-1 PC in which a housing comprising a display is attachable to and detachable from a housing comprising a keyboard.
In some detachable 2-in-1 PCs, a housing comprising a display and a housing comprising a keyboard are each provided with a battery. In such a housing comprising a keyboard of a detachable 2-in-1 PC, a plurality of switches included in a power supply path cannot be easily controlled.